In the Moonlight
by kyrilu
Summary: KaiCon/KaiShin. A lonely thief and a lonely detective begin to meet, sharing their pain of hidden lies and secrets.
1. Justice

Chapter 1: Justice

Kaito knew there was something strange going on with Conan. During the heist, the boy seemed distant, and only half-heartedly pursued the thief. What was wrong?

Yes, he was a criminal, but he usually kept an eye out on his critics. Just because he was internationally wanted, it didn't mean he didn't care.

That was why, he decided, that he would humor the kid. Annoy the brat with his antics, drop by and bother the little pest. It would be healthy to for the squirt to drop the serious attitude.

Eventually, he found the little detective, who was resting on a grassy hill behind the Kudous' house. There was a sad look on the child's face, and he looked as if he was about to burst into tears any moment.

"Why so glum, tantei-kun?" Kid chirped, suddenly popping up from behind the boy.

There was a brief flicker of surprise from Conan, which suddenly disappeared. He had acknowledged the fact that the thief wasn't a threat – a thief was nothing compared to the murderers he encountered every day. Even if he lunged quickly, Kid would be gone in an instant. Anyways, the heist was over. What was the use?

"Don't you have better things to do than hassling me?" Conan asked.

An enigmatic smile crossed Kid's face. "There's nothing else for now, just the usual duty on my calendar."

Which was to: Avenge Dad's murder. Idly, Kid wondered how many teenagers planned to bend the law to destroy a mysterious organization after establishing another identity. Just him, as far as he knew.

"Kid," Conan rasped, "is there really such a thing as justice anymore? The justice we deserve, which allows us to be happy again – does that really exist?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Is that the sort of thing kids think about these days?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "Can't you treat me as your intellectual equal outside of a heist?"

A shrug. "It's my job to irritate one Nakamori-keibu, one Edogawa Conan, and one Saguru Hakuba." There was a thoughtful silence. "As for justice, you can use that word for anything."

"What do you use the word justice for, then?"

Kid grinned playfully. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I asked, after all."

"Well, if it would make you feel better, I also wish that murderers were brought to justice." Kid's voice was light and teasing, but there was not a single hint of playfulness on his face.

Dad. Kaito clenched a white gloved fist tightly, remembering his kind father who taught him everything…remembering the pain he felt after his father's death…remembering the vengeance that coursed through him which he wanted, so desperately, to wreck upon Them…

He would steal that cursed Pandora and destroy it to bits. He would make sure the whole lot of those murdering villains were arrested and thrown into jail for the rest of their lives. He would bring his own brand of justice upon Them.

"Kid, what are you thinking about?" Conan asked, jerking Kaito abruptly out of his thoughts. "You're angry about…something."

"Only about the past, tantei-kun," Kid finally said vaguely. There was a frustrated expression on Conan's face, who he was sure, wanted to know more. He decided to leave before he accidentally let something slip. "There's nothing else for me to say to you, and I, to learn from you." He turned to leave.

"'Is that really so?'" Conan quoted quietly. "'All you did was read the beginning of the novel's summary, and you're acting like you've seen through everything. This world is a lot more deep and full of mysteries.'"

"What?" Kid said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

A triumphant glint shone in Conan's eyes. "You're not the same Kaitou Kid from long ago. I knew it – I knew you were too young."

What? Kaito thought frantically, mentally recoiling. How does he know? Quickly, he slipped on his poker face and replied, "Why would you say that?"

There was a sly smile on Conan's face. "Only because of the past."

Kid groaned inside. Trust tantei-kun to leave him hanging. How did that child know? How much did Conan know? If he did know enough, what would he do?

"Farewell, thief," Conan said, his blue eyes bright. "You've cheered me up, you know. You're just another puzzle for me to solve, and you've made the game more interesting. I'll find everything about you."

A challenge? Kid smirked in anticipation. Very well, he thought, I'll beat tantei-kun at his own game. Kid tipped his white top hat politely to the child, and opened his glider. "Farewell, little detective."

As Kid prepared to fly off, a sudden thought came to him. He turned to Conan and said, "I hope you'll find the justice you believe in." He gazed at the little boy with his dark violet eyes, a sincere smile on his face.

Conan blinked in surprise, and after a thought, he smiled back. "Then I hope you find your justice, too."

With a nod, the Kaitou Kid took off into the night, the bright full moon looming ahead.


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 2: Two Sides of the Same Coin

…I looked for sympathy but there was none; I found no one to comfort me.

-Psalm 69:20

"Kudou-kun? Kudou-kun? Kudou-kun!" Haibara snapped loudly.

Conan yanked himself out of his thoughts, all of which concerned a certain thief. "What? What is it, Haibara?" The boy looked up at Haibara, and pushed the bridge of his glasses upward.

There was an impatient sigh from the cherry blond girl. "I was asking if you were alright. You seem distracted about something." She crossed her arms irritably. "Is it about Ran? You have that obsessed look in your eyes. Don't tell me you want to take the experimental antidote again. You know I'm still working on it."

Conan scowled. "Don't make assumptions without proof."

Haibara shot him one of her looks, and turned forward to continue walking. School was over, and the two children were walking to Professor Agasa's house.

"Is it a case?" Haibara asked as they approached Agasa's front door.

"I guess so," Conan responded, his mind going over last night's conversation.

First of all, what was he thinking, associating with an internationally wanted thief? And especially revealing his current personal feelings to the Kaitou Kid as well? That was a stupid move.

But he was pretty down. The thought had struck him hard – that he would remain as Conan forever, that he would be stuck in that childish body…

There were secrets he has hiding. Secrets that could hurt many people, especially the ones close to him. So Shinichi kept those secrets locked away, with the weight of them building up inside him each day. The pain of keeping them grew, reminding him of all he had lost, cutting into him like a sharp sword.

But what else could he do? Yesterday, he had moped and sulked, feeling sorry for himself. It was a depressing feeling – to force himself to continue a life that wasn't really his, to keep on pretending…

So he had run. He had gone home, his real home. It was nice to be back again, to lounge on that grassy hill, where he had once played on.

Oddly, he was homesick. He had managed, for months, to convince himself that everything would soon be back to normal. But now, it seemed only a twisted fantasy, a dream that seemed to be in his reach, but really wasn't. Shinichi didn't blame Haibara for the lack of the antidote – he blamed himself.

There was also the fact that he was so goddamned lonely. Shinichi loathed admitting it to himself - it wounded his pride. And it hurt, bad…really bad.

Where was justice when he needed it? Where was the justice that took down evil and brought happiness to the side of good? Where was the justice that gave people the courage to fight? Where was the justice that provided a person with someone who understood them, who they could trust?

There was no justice in his life. Then again, justice was such a vague word.

But what was it Kid had said to him? Oh, right…

"I hope you'll find the justice you believe in."

/

I wonder why tantei-kun was so down last night, Kaito thought to himself. Although the little monster was sharp, he still was a child, after all.

Kaito absentmindedly tossed up three colored balls into the air, juggling them until they became a blur. And how the heck could tantei-kun tell that he wasn't the original Kaitou Kid after just a few words? Even Hakuba couldn't figure that out.

A fourth, a fifth, and a sixth ball was pitched into the whole lot of bouncy balls. What kind of kid talks about justice in such a way? Was this kid a philosopher or something?

But the things that Conan said, Kaito thought, revving up his juggling speed, were true. They could apply to him. Now, what kind of child would feel the same way he was feeling?

Edogawa Conan seemed to live a regular child's life, besides being a little detective. As far as Kid knew, the child was content with solving cases and went through them fast like a pro. What could it be then, that would make the kid so sad?

The kid's personal life seemed alright – Ran was a caring sister to him, and Mouri was…well, who cares about Mouri, anyways? But Conan had plenty of his little friends following him around, and there seemed nothing else that would cause so much distress.

But we all have our own secrets, Kaito reflected.

"KUROBA-KUN!"

Kaito quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yes, Sensei?" he asked innocently.

Oh, right…he was still in class.

As school dully continued, Kaito began planning a heist…

After all, didn't tantei-kun want a challenge?

/

The next day, a heist notice arrived to the police station.

Greetings, my hunters!

I would like to welcome you to a merry game of Tag.

But only a certain little wolf is 'It'.

And I am the uncatchable prey, going after the bait.

By the way, the sunset is quite beautiful this time of year –the stars are shining bright afterwards.

Catch you later! I hope you all will have a restful weekend.

~Kaitou Kid~

(Doodle)

After reading the note, Conan cracked a tiny smile in anticipation for what was ahead. Now, that was something that would provide a great mystery!

And with an excited look in his eyes, the detective began scribbling on a single sheet of paper, trying to find the hidden message within.


	3. A Game

Chapter 3: A Game

I want to hear you laugh.  
Don't let the mystery go now.

-Kate Bush in "December Will Be Magic Again"

Conan quickly dialed his cell phone, punching in certain buttons.

"Hattori, it's me."

"Oh, Kudou!" the Osakan detective exclaimed loudly.

Conan winced. "Not so loud, we're on the phone."

Hattori sighed. "Well, anyways, what did'ja call me for?"

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Hmm? Alright, then, I guess so."

"Okay, first call the police station and tell them you've solved the Kaitou Kid's heist note. Tell them you'll be there to help them on the heist. Take me there, too."

/

"What?" Nakamori yelled. "You've already solved Kid's heist note?"

"Yeah," Hattori said. "I've told that to one of yer officers on the phone. I'm goin' to help ya on this heist."

Nakamori frowned. "Why'd you have to drag that brat along?"

Conan grimaced. That brat was smarter than all the brains of the officers here put together.

"Keibu, he's kinda like my assistant. He helped me solve the heist note."

"Fine, whatever – what've you got?"

"In three days, the Kaitou Kid is planning to rob the Twilight Star, a jewel from Ireland," a familiar voice interrupted. In strode Hakuba Saguru, his usual arrogant expression on his face.

Hattori glared at him. "I was goin' to say that."

Oh great, Conan bemoaned, now I'm going to have to put up with these two arguing.

Nakamori scowled. "And how'd you two solve this notice?" His small mustache bristled in anger.

"It's easy," Conan piped up in his kiddy voice. "The time of sunset is also 'twilight' and 'stars' are mentioned. 'Have a restful weekend' means that he'll leave it be until Monday, in three days."

"And how about the other sentences?" Nakamori demanded.

Hakuba raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I actually didn't quite understand those parts. I realize he is comparing our chase after him as a game of tag. What does 'little wolf' mean?"

"It's a person," Conan said quietly. "No one important."

Even Hattori turned to stare at the boy in surprise.

/

"Kudou, if ya know what 'little wolf' means why didn't ya tell me and the others?" Hattori asked.

"It's nothing," Conan dismissed.

"Ya know, we're buddies, aren't we? How come yer not tellin' me?" The Osakan detective glared at the child impatiently.

"You'll know later, alright?"

And that was all Conan would say.

/

"Hakuba-niichan, come with me!" Conan exclaimed childishly, dragging the blonde detective with his little hand. "I have something to tell you!"

"Oh? Conan-kun, is it what you mentioned before?" Hakuba asked stiffly.

"No, I just wanted to say – I accept your challenge, Kid!" And suddenly, Conan wasn't a boy any more – he was a detective.

"And why would you think that I'm that arrogant thief?"

Conan narrowed his blue eyes. "I've read in the papers that the real Hakuba left Japan yesterday to solve a big case back in England."

"Plus," Conan continued, "the real Hakuba is a Sherlock Holmes fan – he proved that point in the past by wearing a large inverse coat. He should be able to know that my name 'Conan' comes from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of the Sherlock Holmes series. The meaning of my name is 'little hound' or 'little wolf', and if he was such a big fan, Hakuba would be able to solve the meaning of the note in an instant."

'Hakuba' sighed dramatically. "My, my, tantei-kun. Why must you act like such a child? It really does confuse many people – being an adult for one second, being a child the next."

Conan stiffened. "I'm not the only actor here."

Kid shrugged. "I know that snooty snob well - it's easy to act as him. It's only a harmless prank."

"You're here to find out how much the police know so far," Conan said, ignoring the thief's attitude.

"And to see you!" the thief said impishly. In a cloud of smoke, he shed his Hakuba disguise, and reappeared in his usual white suit and cape. "Now, why did you corner me alone when you could have just dragged me over to Nakamori-keibu to have me arrested?"

"Why don't you tell me why you came here first?"

"Well," Kid said thoughtfully, "I don't really have to come here in person. I could just plant a bug or two or have my assistant be here instead."

"Were you purposely trying to reveal yourself to me?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "You don't look so sad anymore when you're trying to figure me out." At this, Conan shook his head doubtfully. Kid continued, "I'm a magician, and I must make my audience smile, shouldn't I?"

"Audience – yes. The people trying to throw you in jail and ruining your fun – no."

"Actually, the police and you detectives don't ruin my fun," Kid interrupted. "They make it more challenging, which makes it more fun - which I'm going to try and do for you on Monday."

"For me?" Conan asked in surprise, taken aback.

The Kaitou Kid ruffled the child's hair affectionately. Conan quickly shook the white gloved hand off.

Pretending to look wounded, Kid said, "You don't like me, tantei-kun?"

"Are you really a criminal?" the child asked skeptically.

"Only if I want myself to me," Kid replied with a wink. "Now give Kid-niisan a hug before you try and maul him."

"My watch if loaded with a sleeping dart," Conan warned half-heartedly.

Kid grinned. "Then I would fall on top of you and squish you."

"A soccer ball to the head."

"Quick reflexes," Kid countered.

"A kick between the legs."

"Oh god, no," Kid muttered, a comically horrified look on his face.

Conan couldn't help to laugh, long and loud. Then he realized that the thief actually was cheering him up – and that he didn't mind.

The Kaitou Kid watched the boy in amusement. Cute kid, he thought, But only when he's not being a detective.

"Well," Kid said reluctantly, "I must go and plan a grand heist! I shall see you later, my tantei-kun!" And in a cloud of pink smoke, the thief disappeared.

Conan found himself wishing that the other should have hung around a little while longer…wait a minute…

"What the hell am I thinking?" Conan groaned, slapping his forehead. "I let him get away."


	4. Magic

Chapter 4: Magic

I don't want realism. I want magic! Yes, yes, magic. I try to give that to people. I do misrepresent things. I don't tell truths. I tell what ought to be truth.

-Tennessee Williams; said by his character Blanche DuBois, in A Streetcar Named Desire (1947)

"Wait a minute – Hakuba is supposed t' be in England?" Hattori asked, utter disbelief on his face. "We jes' saw 'im yesterday!"

"I know," Conan said calmly.

"Well, why didn't ya say so? That musta been the Kaitou Kid! We could've got 'im!"

"I had a…an appointment to him," Conan replied distractedly.

"Ya can't jes meet with international jewel thieves, Kudou! What's the matter wit' you?"

Awkwardly, Conan shifted his eyes away from Hattori's angry green-eyed stare. "Well…I wanted to take him down myself. If I got you and the police involved, he would have ran away in an instant."

"At leas' me, then. Dontcha' trust me?"

"I do," Conan responded hurriedly. "But he didn't have any ill intentions toward me – he doesn't allow anyone to get hurt, you know. We just talked and he challenged me to catch him on Monday."

"Kudou – are ya defendin' Kid?"

Conan didn't respond.

My tantei-kun – that's what Kid called me, Conan thought. His? His? His…

/

"Why are you here, Kid?"

Conan had gone to the same hill behind the Kudou house that night, to think. It was nice to be alone, for once. And then the thief had shown up. The detective had a very odd feeling of déjà vu.

"Pre-heist performance, of course."

"….Don't be stupid."

"A child is calling me stupid?"

"I'm not a child!" Conan exclaimed indignantly, bristling with anger.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, you look like a seven year old little boy," Kid replied calmly, and probably sounding the most reasonably.

Conan sighed. It was so hard to get used to being treated a little kid, even after this long.

"I'm a smart as you," Conan responded, trying not to pout. "So don't treat me as any less."

It must have looked pretty pathetic for him to be declaring that.

The thief rolled his eyes. "Alright, tantei-sama. But this is my show, and I'm going to be on the spotlight." He pulled out a small rabbit costume – Conan-size. "Now, who's going to wear this?"

Gagging, Conan cast a horrified look at the magician. "…I'm calling the police."

"Ah, but you should have done that a long time ago," Kid declared proudly. "Because I have your cell phone right here." The white suited teenager held up the phone smugly.

There was an outraged yell. "Y-you…! You picked my pocket!"

"Only because I want a cooperative audience to perform to – the police are not accommodating, I'm afraid. Don't you believe in magic, tantei-kun?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Conan threw back.

For some reason, there was a sad smile on the magician's face. "Only of some kinds."

"Some kinds? Like the magic you use – sleight of hand, disguise, and so on?" Conan asked curiously.

"No," the thief murmured. "Those are merely tricks that give happiness for a single moment. My work can never create magic," he said simply, but ominously.

Yes, Kaito thought, because I basically seek vengeance. I seek vengeance in my own method, which may be daring and clever and humorous, but can never be magical. How can something as evil as revenge be magic? But I must…for my father….

"There is magic in truth," Kid said quietly. "Detectives find truths and use them to bring justice."

"There is only one truth," Conan muttered softly. There was always a truth, somewhere, even in the midst of lies. "But there is safety in secrets." But sometimes, one had to lie and pretend to protect the people close to them. Ignorance was bliss, but at a price of pain from the liar.

Bewildered, Kaito looked down at the child. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I have a feeling," Conan said, his eyes not meeting the thief's, "that you'd understand."

"How did you know," Kid asked out loud, almost to himself, "that I don't wear my hat and monocle by choice?"

"It is a choice, Kid," Conan said. "But it's one that had to be made."

No, it was no longer Conan speaking. Shinichi was. Shinichi had reemerged, breaking through the lies. It felt scary…Conan's mask had crumbled, and the pain was flooding in.

Both of them were silent for the rest of the time.

There was no playacting performed or poker faces worn that night, only the bitter truth and secrets.

/

The next night, Shinichi found himself waiting for the thief again.

The Kaitou Kid was his usual jeering self, unfortunately.

"How come you waited for me, tantei-kun?" the magician teased. "Did you really want to wear that bunny costume so much? I don't mind if you borrow it – you'll look so cute!"

Conan's jaw dropped open and he flushed a dark red. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Really?" Kid asked, leaning over Conan's neck, his warm breath on the boy.

Feeling flustered, the child stuttered. "St-tupid thief."

"A-le-le, tantei-kun! Don't be a stubborn child!"

"Shut up," Conan muttered through gritted teeth. But he was only half-listening to the thief; he was immersed in his thoughts.

Why was it that he felt so relaxed and at ease now? Was this how it felt to be warm and safe? No secrets, no hiding, no pretending, and no lying…he was open and vulnerable.

It was just…that the thief had been giving him this feeling – companionship, comradeship…friendship? No, something else…

Kaitou Kid somehow understood how he felt. The magician seemed to have experienced a pain, like he did – the thief was hiding secrets, like him. Both of them were…were…lonely.

"Why is it," Shinichi murmured out loud, "that I feel so comfortable right now?"

"What was that, tantei-kun?" Kid asked curiously, slipping a deck of cards he was messing with back in his pockets.

"It's nothing," Conan muttered. But inside, he smiled. And he thanked the thief for giving him small moments of happiness, however brief.

Kid, Shinichi thought to himself, you are magic. Even if it you don't show your true magic in front of others, you've shown it to me.

"Kid," Conan said abruptly. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, at the heist." The boy stood up, brushing grass off of his shorts.

"Wait, before you go." The thief turned to look at the child seriously. "There was something you said before. You called yourself 'No one important'."

Conan looked back at the thief warily. "What are you trying to say?"

"Tantei-kun, you are important." The Kaitou Kid gazed at the boy seriously, his violet eyes focused on the child. "Even if you don't think you are or if other people don't believe it – you are important."

Conan widened his blue eyes behind his oversized glasses. "I-I…" he stammered uncertainly, unable to find anything to say.

"Don't think little of yourself," the magician told him, "you are my greatest rival, after all."

Conan's dark hair fell over his forehead as he hung his head, hiding his eyes from the other. "Thank you," he whispered. "See you tomorrow."

And the detective walked off, leaving the thief alone on the hill to think about his rival.


	5. Break

Chapter 5: Break

I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do.

-The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, Robert A. Heinlein

Kaito was bored. The heist was tonight…but he was stuck in class momentarily.

He had already made the most necessary preparations after his meeting with Conan. Speaking of that…why did he keep on coming back?

Kaito sighed. It was really, really uncharacteristic. There he was, a thief, comforting a lonely detective. Even if Conan was a child, he was still a major threat.

Well, if you looked at it another way, the detective was comforting the thief. The boy had kept him company. In some ways – no, in many ways – the detective's loneliness reminded him of his own.

That's why it didn't feel wrong to be there, with both of them, sitting on that hill, the starry sky above.

/

"Catch me if you can, tantei-kun!" the Kaitou Kid yelled teasingly, dashing up a flight of stairs.

"Come back here, you stupid thief!" Conan huffed, lagging a couple steps behind.

"If you wanted to catch me, where are the police?" Kid threw back, a mocking grin on his face.

Conan exploded, blue eyes flashing out angrily. "You were the one who glued the damn floor, bastard!"

"And their socks too," Kid added unhelpfully. "And, little boy, somebody needs to wash your mouth with soap."

Wait. Kid came to a halt, and grabbed Conan by his jacket.

"I hear voices," the thief explained, his voice dropping to a hush whisper. Conan obeyed, although there was a puzzled expression on his face.

The door to the roof was opened a tiny crack, and both the detective and thief caught sight of two darkly clothed figures.

Kaito recognized one, and immediately his expression darkened. Hopefully, hopefully, they wouldn't see him...usually, he didn't mind having a little go against his father's murderer, in hope of settling the score…But tantei-kun was with him right now.

And of course, he didn't want tantei-kun to get hurt.

Both of them leaned closer, peering through the half opened door of the roof, trying to catch words of the two men's conversation.

"Snake," a man unfamiliar to Kaito said, his voice rasping low, laced with threats. "Why haven't you found it yet?"

Snake shivered at the sound of the cold, chlling voice. "I'm sorry, sir, but Kaitou 1412 has interfered. The cops are always swarming around."

"But," Snake added hastily, after catching a glance at his companion's glare, "Even Kid hasn't found it yet, after so long."

There was a brooding silence from the other man, who paced back and forth. Kaito caught a glimpse of long, silver hair as the man strode into a patch of moonlight.

"I see. But that person has been demanding results, and is rather disappointed by your progress." In an icy tone, the man asked, "What do you have to say for yourself, Snake?"

"I'm sorry sir," Snake replied respectfully. "I'll work harder - I'll do whatever it takes to finish this task. But please, sir, give me time."

"Very well," the other responded. "But you better find it, and kill Kaitou 1412. Or else we'll have you removed and replaced."

And with that, both men slipped down a hatch in the roof, finally gone.

"Tantei-kun, we'd better leave, those men –" Kid broke off, suddenly catching sight of Conan's sickly expression.

"Tantei-kun, what's wrong?" the thief asked concernedl.

The child was shaking with terror, his face pale with fright. There were the conflicting emotions of anger and fear in his blue eyes.

Shinichi knew that silver haired man. It was the same man who came into his nightmares. It was the same man who had ruined his life.

Conan suddenly collapsed facedown, panting rapidly. Kid rushed to the detective's side and felt the boy's forehead – it was burning up. Conan had a fever, a high one.

The child turned his head to the side, looked desperately up at the thief, and stuttered out a single word.

"G-gin…"

/

"Where am I?" Conan asked blearily. "What happened?" He blinked, trying to get everything into focus. Okay, right now he was lying down on a bed…

"You have a fever, and you collapsed on the roof, tantei-kun," a voice said.

Conan spun around, startled, and saw the thief peering at him from the doorway. "Kid!" he exclaimed in relief.

Kid raised his eyebrows. "You were expecting somebody else?"

Gin could have kidnapped him, couldn't he? Conan shivered, choosing to stay silent.

"You recognized one of the men in black on the roof, and you blacked out. I took you over to one of my safe houses so I could take care of you," Kid explained.

Conan surveyed his surroundings curiously. He seemed to be in a small wood cabin.

"Why were you so scared?" Kid asked gently. It wasn't like the proud, young detective to be so afraid at all. "You also knew that man's name. Do you know that man?"

There was a bitter laugh. "Know him? He took my life, after all – he and Vodka."

Conan shut his eyes, trying to block out the surging fear. He had dreams…over and over, seeing Them…he had imagined the bloodied bodies of all the people close to him…and fear, fear and pain…it was as if he had died again…

"Calm down, tantei-kun," Kid said suddenly, grabbing hold of his shaking hands with his own white gloved ones. "It's not healthy for a sick person to pass out."

Conan realized that he was psyching himself out, and tried to snap out of it. "Th-anks."

It didn't help being sick. He couldn't think straight. Shinichi couldn't help seeing those eyes…those cruel, beady eyes, so emotionless…the eyes of a merciless killer…

"I'm scared, Kid," Conan admitted in a whisper. What if They found him – They were so close…

"It's alright, tantei-kun," Kaito soothed gently. He sat down on the bed and tightened his hold on the boy's small hands reassuringly. "I'm right here."

"Please," Conan rasped drowsily. "Stay with me, please." The little boy's body trembled from his high fever, sweat running down his forehead.

Although a little taken aback, the thief nodded, sliding into bed next to the ill detective. He hauled the boy on top of his chest. To his surprise, Conan buried his face into the thief's chest, huddling closer.

"Tantei-kun…?" Kaito murmured to the sleeping child. He sighed – of all times for Conan to act human…

"What are you hiding, Conan? What put you in so much pain? What made you so broken?" Kaito whispered out loud. "I won't let you get hurt. I promise."


	6. Trust

Chapter 6: Trust

To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.

-George MacDonald, in The Marquis of Lossie (1877)

"It's medicine time," Kid announced loudly, suddenly waking up the detective.

"W-hat?" Conan asked drowsily, blinking his eyes open.

"Here," Kid said, thrusting a small plastic cup into the boy's hands.

Obediently, Conan drank the red, sticky liquid, choking at the taste. "Why did you take me here, anyway?"

"So that you can get better," Kid stated simply, with an isn't-that-obvious voice.

"Why didn't you just drop me off at a hospital, then?"

Kid sighed. "I didn't want to just dump you. I could get caught making a tantei-kun delivery. Plus…" Kid's voice suddenly trailed off indecisively. "Never mind," he amended hastily.

"What?" Conan asked curiously.

"I was worried, that's all," Kid admitted quietly. He averted his violet eyes away from the detective's.

"You're becoming…attached…to me?" Conan asked, shocked. It couldn't be that the thief had begun feeling…fond…of him…!

Kid raised a gloved hand to cup Conan's cheek. "Very much, tantei-kun, very much. Just… just who are you?" There was pleading in Kid's voice, for he was afraid to find out.

"I-I'm Edogawa Conan," the boy lied, guilt clearly showing on his face. Kid shouldn't know…he shouldn't get himself involved with the Them…he'll get hurt…

"Why do you lie so much, tantei-kun?" Kid's voice trembled. "You're someone else, clearly not a child." The thief gently caressed the boy's cheek, wishing he could take off his white gloves and feel the warmth underneath. "Please trust me, Conan."

Conan shook his head. "I can't." No.

"I know one of the men from last night," Kid said suddenly. "He's…an enemy of mine, you can say. I'm mixed up in all of this whether you like it or not," he stated defiantly.

"Kid, that man - Snake, I think, is only a jewel thief. Deadly, yes, but the others…" Conan stopped abruptly. "You don't need to know about Them."

"Snake took something precious from me, tantei-kun," Kid said angrily, his violet eyes blazing. "They're all going to pay."

"Look at me, tantei-kun," Kid said solemnly, turning Conan's head to face him. "I'm serious. I want Them to go down as much as you do."

Conan almost recoiled at the intensity of Kid's expression. It was true – he was lying and hiding so much…but what should he do now?

"I want to trust you, Conan," the thief whispered. "And I want you to trust me." And with that, he slid his hand off of Conan's face, expecting an answer.

For a couple of minutes, there was silence. Shinichi was thinking fast and frantically, wondering what to say.

Conan felt himself go limp, defeated. "Alright, Kid. I'll tell you…but not yet - someday." The little boy glanced pleadingly up at the thief. "But you were right," he added. "I'm not who I look like."

Kid grinned widely, satisfied of the outcome of their argument. "You're not a child and I'm not the original Kaitou Kid – that's a funny coincidence."

Conan rolled his eyes, glad that the tension was slowly draining away. "It's different for me, idiot. I don't want to be a child – you have fun being a thief."

Suddenly, Conan's cell phone rang. He looked up at Kid uncertainly after checking the identity of the caller. "It's Ran. What should I say to her?"

Kaitou Kid shrugged. "Anything, as long as you don't mention me. You owe me – don't let me end up in jail."

Conan frowned. Did the thief really think that he'd betray his trust? He agreed partially – he was a detective, after all.

Rapidly, Conan answered his phone – it had already rung three times, and he was sure that the girl would be infuriated if she waited any longer. "Ran?"

Ran's worried voice poured out through a stream of words. "Conan-kun, I've been so worried! Nakamori-keibu told me that you disappeared during Kid's heist. He noticed that you were looking a little tired and sleepy, so maybe you went home. But I told him you haven't come back to the agency yet. Where are you now?" Ran frantically asked.

"I was sick, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan chirped childishly. "I had a high fever last night, but it went down a little now. I took medicine to help, but it tasted yucky." The little detective made a choking sound.

Kid chuckled to himself inaudibly – the babyish act that the child was putting on was ridiculous compared to Conan's real attitude. He also observed that the boy was trying to avoid the subject on where he was and who was there with him.

Ran, however, still wanted to know the boy's whereabouts. "Conan-kun, where are you? The police don't have any idea where you've gone to. I told you to not go with any strangers…" the girl warned.

Conan quickly thought up of an excuse. "Don't be silly, Ran-nee-chan! I'm fine and I'm safe right now! When I was feeling sick, I called Agasa-hagase. He picked me up and took me to his house. Right now, he's looking through the cabinets to find more of my medicine, since I drank the last of it. He can't talk to you right now."

There was surprise and disbelief in Ran's voice. "But I called him last night to ask him if he knew where you were after you disappeared, and he said he didn't."

Oh shoot, Shinichi thought. Kid noticed the panic on Conan's face, and he felt alarmed as well, wondering what the boy would come up with.

Sweating hard, he said, "I told Hagase not to tell you where I was 'cause I didn't want to make you worried. You were having fun with Sonoko-nee-chan, weren't you? You both were so excited to go. I didn't want to have you rush away just to take care of me." Shinichi inwardly sighed with relief – thank God he remembered that the girls had gone to the mall for the entire day. There was supposed to be a sale or a grand opening of something.

Conan could tell Ran was smiling. "That's really thoughtful of you, Conan-kun. But next time, you should tell somebody. Everyone's really worried."

"Alright, Ran-nee-chan! I gotta go now, Hagase's coming back with more medicine." There was a gagging sound. "I'll be home by dinner time – he's keeping me here until he thinks I'll be a bit better enough. He says I've only got a little virus, and it'll be out of my system by a day or so. See you later, Ran-nee-chan!"

"See you, Conan-kun."

Conan hung up, slipping the cell phone back into his pocket. "Thank God that's over!" he exclaimed. "It can be hard to trick her. But I have to call Agasa right now since I'm supposed to be at his place."

Kid laughed. "And what are you going to tell him?"

Conan groaned. "He knows who I really am, alright? I don't want to lie to him too – that's way too complicated."

Very softly, Kid said, "That's what you've been doing for quite awhile, isn't it? Lying, so much lying."

Conan froze. "I-I…" He paled, looking guilty. And there was that pain in his eyes…that pain that no one should ever experience…

Kid suddenly felt ashamed for the way he was nagging at the detective. The reason why he was helping Conan was because he was reminded so much of himself…

"I'm sorry," the thief whispered. He took Conan's small hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Conan smiled sadly, grateful for the thief's comfort. "You too…?"

There was a nod and a smile.

And Kaito raised Conan's little hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.


	7. Hope

Chapter 7: Hope

Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart, and you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.

-Oscar Hammerstein II, lyric for "You'll Never Walk Alone" from the musical Carousel (1945)

"Time to go, tantei-kun," Kid said, shaking the child awake.

Groggily, Conan sat up on the bed. He had slept for pretty much of the day, contributing to the medicine's side effects. The long rest had done miracles, however – he was feeling almost completely cured.

The boy reached for the bedside table and slipped on his glasses. "We don't have to rush too fast. Ran won't be there to pick me up at Agasa's until half an hour or so."

Kid shrugged. "Well, better too much time than too little."

Conan cleared his throat, massaging his forehead to try and appease a slight headache. "Are we walking?"

Kid furrowed an eyebrow. "How else can we get there? I don't have a (legal) driver's license…" The thief broke off, afraid that he had given the detective too much information about his civilian life.

Conan shook his head in response to the fearful expression on the thief's face. "You just said that we can trust each other. We have a truce. And to be even, I think that we're both around the same age."

"Ah, okay," the thief only replied, although his mind was racing.

Seventeen? Conan was around seventeen, his age? Then why the heck did he look seven? Kaito's thoughts swirled. Oh well, questions later, he convinced himself, still unsatisfied.

"We'll take the bus," Kid explained. "Then we can walk to Agasa's on foot."

"Can't we have your assistant drive us or something?" Conan inquired.

"I have only one assistant, tantei-kun, and he's busy." Kaito had given Jii the jewel from last night's heist, and the old man was busy examining it and making duplicates of it, if they would be necessary in the future. Jii was back at his house, anyway – too far away.

"Are you going to be in disguise?" the boy asked.

Kid nodded. "Of course! I'll be masquerading as your detective friend, Hattori Heiji."

Conan nodded in agreement – that would be convenient. "Just make sure you don't run into the real one or anyone who knows him."

"Don't worry," Kid reassured him. "I sent tantei-han a fake letter about a case, and he won't be in the area. I've invited him to bring that girl who's always with him as well – I know that she's friends with Ran and we might accidently run into her."

"Unlike me, hot-blooded Hattori wouldn't accept a truce," Conan snorted. "He'd dial up the police and try to pounce on you before we could explain."

"Would you tell anyone who knows about your little problem about me?" Kid asked lightly, even though he very much wanted to know the answer.

And even though it was irrational…even though it could be dangerous…

Conan stared at Kid straight in the face and replied firmly, "No."

Shinichi wasn't too sure why he didn't want to tell…

Maybe it had something to do about their meetings…maybe it had something to do with the fact they almost were one and the same…maybe it was something about the way Kid's lips had brushed gently onto his hand…

And so it was him this time who slid off one of Kid's white gloves and took the thief's hand into his own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/

"We're almost there, tantei-kun," Kid told Conan.

The boy nodded, staying quiet. The atmosphere between the two had been awkward ever since Conan had taken Kid's hand, and yet they were still holding hands now. Well, Kid was in disguise right now.

"What did you tell Hagase?" Kid asked. "Just in case he asks, I'll need to know what to say to confirm whatever happened."

Conan shrugged. "Nothing complicated. I stayed with you the whole time when I was sick, but you were requested on a case early morning tomorrow and so I should go home."

"That's out of character," Kid pointed out. "Don't you usually like solving cases?"

"If I was feeling sick, even if just a little, I probably won't want to solve one."

"But at the Magic Lover's case…"

"We were stuck in that house, Kid," Conan interrupted. "I was the only detective there, so I had to solve the case, especially with a murderer around."

Both of them fell back into brooding silence, continuing to walk.

After several minutes, they found themselves at the professor's doorstep.

"You can leave right now," Conan told the thief. "Hagase might recognize you. He kind of knows you. Haibara is here too, so she may as well."

Very reluctantly, Kaito broke away his hand from Conan's grasp. There was sadness in his violet eyes, because he didn't want his time with the detective to be over…yet…not today, not today when both of them were together and alone…

Noticing the thief's expression, Shinichi knew he was feeling the same. There was a regretful lump in his throat – he wanted to say the same words as he had said last night…

Stay here, please. Don't go. Please don't go…

But nonetheless, the two were holding hands no longer, and they were feeling lonelier and lost forever.

And after a quick farewell, the thief was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/

"Tell me where you really were, Kudou-kun," Haibara commanded.

"Wh–hat are you talking about, Haibara?" Conan stammered, faltering at the demanding tone of the girl's voice.

"You weren't with Ran or here. I overheard Ran on the phone with Kazuha, and apparently Hattori has a case today. So you weren't with Hattori, either. Where were you?" The cherry-blonde girl glared at the boy with obvious malice.

"With a friend," Conan tried. It was kind of the truth, wasn't it?

Noticing the tentative tone in the boy's voice, Haibara's stare grew sharper, and Conan shivered.

For effect, Haibara turned around to walk off, casually saying, "If you won't tell me, I'll mention this to Hattori."

Conan froze. Hattori shouldn't even get a hint that Kid was involved, or he would try and investigate the thief. And he and Kid had made it perfectly clear that they wouldn't investigate each other. People who trust each other are technically not suppose to poke and pry about the other's life.

Conan caught up to the scientist. "Don't tell Hattori!" he exclaimed, grabbing Haibara's shoulder. "I promised this friend that I wouldn't tell anybody."

Haibara crossed her arms. "We're partners, Kudou-kun – you, me, and that Osakan detective. We all know about Them, and we're against Them. We've all been through a lot involving Them. And yet, you refuse to tell us about something that could be important?"

Conan sighed guiltily. They were his friends, but Kid…no, he wouldn't betray Kid…

"I saw Gin and another one of Them last night," Conan admitted.

Haibara's eyes widened. "What?" She was shaking in dread.

Conan suddenly felt curious. How much did the girl really know about Them, and what things could be so horrifying? But he dared not ask – he knew that Haibara had frequent nightmares.

"That's all I'm going to say," Conan said determinedly. "And that's only what I'm going to tell Hattori too."

If he was Kid's, Shinichi thought, then Kid was his as well.


	8. Chance

Chapter 8: Chance

A butterfly  
Fluttering over the vendor's Dry flowers of spring Only two days it flies Caught by the lost boy Yet still.

-For Peng Fajardo by Shane Castro in The Now

"Kudou, Haibara told me that there's somethin' ya need to tell me."

Feet shuffling, Conan said, "I saw Gin and another Black Organization member at Kid's heist yesterday."

Hattori wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, she mentioned that – that gal's all shaken up. But she said you were hidin' somethin', an' you wouldn't tell her."

Defiantly, Conan glared at the Osakan detective. "I refuse to tell Haibara and you about it. It was a promise, not just one-sided, but it went both ways."

"Why don't you trust us, Kudou?" Hattori asked, miffed. "We're yer friends! There're only a few people who know 'bout what happened to you, and you shouldn't lie to 'em too."

And in his head, Conan could hear Kid's saying softly, "That's what you've been doing for quite awhile, isn't it? Lying, so much lying."

Kid…where was he now? What was he doing? And Shinichi recalled sleeping next to the thief, hearing his heart beating steadily, feeling the warmth spread through him as he huddled up closer to the thief's chest…

Hopefully, he would see Kid around again, probably on the hill behind the Kudou house…

"Kudou, pay attention – yer not listening to me!" Hattori snapped, annoyed at being ignored.

Conan shook his head back and forth, trying to rid all thoughts of the phantom thief from his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Geez, Kudou, what's wrong wit' you? You've bin' actin' really weird," Hattori accused angrily. "Why are you hidin' stuff from us?"

Very coldly, Conan said, "I won't tell you." And he walked away, leaving an angry and confused Hattori behind.

No, they would never get to Kid, not when he was around. And Shinichi closed his eyes, seeing the thief – his thief – illuminated by moonlight once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Conan-kun, we're going to the mall tomorrow – you can come too!" Ran declared cheerfully.

"Who's coming?" Conan asked cautiously. If the other kids came, it would be too much…they were so noisy and bothersome, really.

"Let's see," Ran said, counting her fingers. "First, I invited Sonoko, myself, Hattori, Kazuha, and you."

Conan scowled. He hadn't spoken to Hattori ever since their argument and he really didn't want the other detective to pester him again. Haibara was her usual frosty self – always acting cold.

"At the mall, Sonoko and I met Nakamori-keibu's daughter, and she's really nice, so we invited her too. She said she'll bring a couple friends along," Ran finished up. "And that's all. So do you want to go, Conan-kun?"

Grudgingly, Conan nodded. Even though he hated waiting for the girls to finish shopping, there really wasn't much else to do. There were some good movies out, and if he was able to convince the other properly, he'd get to watch that new mystery one. And, his conscience added, you should apologize to Hattori – he is your friend, after all.

"That sounds fun, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan cried out. "I wanna come!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To Shinichi's relief, Hattori was acting as usual. The dark-skinned detective was his usual cheery self, and showed no hints of frustration from their argument.

Kazuha, Ran, and Sonoko were a couple steps in front of them, busily chatting. In that way, Conan and Hattori could talk privately without being overheard.

"Who's that Aoko that the gals are talkin' 'bout?" Hattori asked curiously.

"Ran told me about her," Conan replied disinterestedly. "She's Nakamori-keibu's daughter."

"Hopefully she isn't as foul-mouthed as he is," Hattori said, smirking, and remembering the inspector's rants.

"Don't think so," Conan said. "Ran said she was a polite girl, although she mentioned something about that girl trying to hit someone with a mop." He hadn't been listening too well; he was too distracted about you-know-who.

"A mop?" Hattori sniggered. "That's like Kazuha with her kendo or Ran with her karate."

"We're supposed to meet this Aoko somewhere with her friends, right?" Conan asked. The group was slowly approaching the meeting place.

Hattori peered ahead, able to see more due to his height advantage. "I think that one's Aoko…weird, she looks like Ran! There's this creepy but really beautiful girl there. Damn, Hakuba's here – I hate that smug bastard."

As Hattori turned to ask for Shinichi's opinion, he noticed that the boy was frozen in astonishment.

There was another person, who Conan was gaping at in shock. It was someone who eerily looked similar to him…but he was sure he knew who that person was…

How couldn't he? He could recognize the Kaitou Kid's gentle but lonely violet eyes anywhere…but he had never expected it to be here.

"What's wrong, Kudou?" Hattori mumbled.

"Er…he kind of looks like me…" Conan said lamely. "I'm fine, I'm just surprised," he reassured his friend.

But Hattori still noticed Shinichi's discomfort and uneasiness as the newcomers introduced themselves.

Conan had slipped behind Hattori, as if doing so would avoid Kid's stunned stare, which quickly averted. Luckily, Hattori didn't notice that Kid recognized the boy.

Shinichi absentmindedly listened to the introductions. There was Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako, Hakuba Saguru, and…

Kuroba Kaito – secretly, the Kaitou Kid.

"I have to go to the restroom," Conan mumbled, reeling from his discovery. He really needed to get away from everyone, right now.

"I'll take the kid," Kid, no, Kuroba, volunteered, understanding Conan's intention to speak with him.

Conan nodded eagerly, and purposely reminded Kid of their last encounter by taking the magician's hand.

Great, Shinichi thought sulkily, Even though we promised not to tell each other our real identities, I accidently found out Kid's.

As they walked out of hearing distance, Conan finally spoke up. "I'm sorry I came."

Kid smiled sadly. "It's not your fault, tantei-kun. I've known that you'll find out eventually. But I didn't know you'd be here, honest."

Conan grinned wryly. "I didn't know, either. But our little compromise seems unfair now."

"It's okay; you don't need to tell me now. I know you aren't ready yet," the thief said quietly. "We're both still hiding more things."

"I know. But I can't believe you're Hakuba's classmate. Besides the fact he might suspect you, that is. It must be a pain," Conan said, grimacing. "He's an arrogant bastard, even more than you."

"I'm arrogant?" Kid laughed. "Look at you, tantei-kun, showing off your deduction skills at murders!"

"I don't go around trying to woo every female in the area," Conan countered snidely.

"Hakuba does that, too!" Kid said, peeved. "But I'm more elegant and handsome and dashing, and on the whole, better at it."

Suddenly, Shinichi felt glad, and very happy. "I'll get to see you around more now, right, Kuroba?" he asked hopefully.

"Call me Kaito," Kid said with a grin. "And of course, tantei-kun, of course."

And the magician offered the detective a white rose, which had appeared in a cloud of smoke.


	9. Once Again

Chapter 9: Once Again

There is no mystery whatever — only inability to perceive the obvious.

-Wei Wu Wei

"That movie was kind of good," Conan remarked. "But the special effects seemed unrealistic."

Kaito snorted. "You're too much, tantei-kun. You're always applying your detective skills whenever and anywhere, as long as it's possible."

"Crimes can happen anywhere," Conan insisted. "It's important that I'm always on my guard. And it's good to practice my observation and deduction skills."

Suddenly, the whole group of teenagers plus one shrunken one heard a yell from a bank they were passing by.

"Somebody, please help! The…the bank manager…he's, he's dead!"

Immediately, three detectives plus one thief hurried to the crime scene, leaving the bewildered girls behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hattori, Hakuba, Conan, and Kaito followed the bank manager's panicking secretary to the murdered man's office. The horrified man had already called the police, who were on their way.

"You-you're high school detectives, right?" the secretary stammered. "I've heard of you three," the man commented, nodding to Hattori and Hakuba.

"Tell me what ya know so far," Hattori ordered. Hakuba slipped out a notepad from his pocket, rapidly jotting notes.

"I'm Haruki, Susumu-san's (that's the bank manager) secretary. I do jobs for him here and there – he actually left me in charge after he left for a vacation at his summer house," the man began, wringing his hands nervously. "I was about to hand him in paperwork to finish, but when I entered the office about five minutes ago, I found him like this." The secretary gestured at the dead body fearfully.

Hattori leaned over the victim, who was sitting in a chair at a desk. "He's bin' dead fer' at least half an hour. The cause of death is this bullet wound through his chest. Death was instantaneous."

Hakuba knelt on the carpeted floor and peered closely at a gun, careful not to touch it. "This is the murder weapon. It was dropped by the murderer after the shot."

"Do you have security cameras?" Conan asked suddenly. "If you do, we can see who the bad guy is!"

Haruki nodded the affirmative. "I can show you the security room…"

"Don't go just yet, detectives," Kaito intoned grimly. "Susumu-san's written a note right here. It may be a dying message or a clue of some kind, at least."

The detectives cast an eye on a piece of stationary left on the desk. The victim was still clutching a ballpoint pen in his right hand, poised over the paper.

And on the bottom of the page, there was a single ominous word printed:

Port

Conan felt a shock go through him. Port – a type of alcohol? Did this murder have anything to do with Them?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kudou," Hattori whispered. "D'ya think They had anything to do wit' this?"

"I thought so at first," Conan replied carefully. "But it's too obvious – there's too much evidence. Usually They make deaths seem like accidents. Especially with the security cameras here, they wouldn't make such a dangerous move."

Kaito strolled up to the two, pretending to not have heard their conversation. "There might have been a theft as well."

The magician held out a newspaper for them to read, pointing to a small column.

THE AZURE DIAMOND (it ran) is to be transported to Saburo Bank, in the care of a Susumu-san, the bank manager. At 9:00 A.M. via armored truck, it will be deposited safely into the building. As you know, the Azure Diamond is valuable, but its value is considerably less than other well known jewels…

The article continued recounting the diamond's history, pertaining nothing of importance to the case.

Kaito pulled Conan aside, out of Hattori's hearing distance. "I didn't do it," he announced promptly.

Conan sighed exasperatedly. "I know, I know. The great Kaitou Kid would never stoop to commit something as low as murder."

"What do you think about the word Port?" Kaito asked.

"It's curious," the boy mused. "If Susumu left it as a dying message, he probably wrote it down as the identity of the murderer. That would mean he had been talking to the murderer before he was shot, or had been able to catch a glimpse of him/her coming through the door. The second scenario would be if the bank manager was shot immediately, without the time to leave a name. If that's the case, I have no idea what Port means…"

Hakuba walked into the office, a smug grin on his face. "I've narrowed down the suspects to three people," he proclaimed, holding up three fingers. "Let me tell you how I came to this conclusion. First of all, there are three cameras total in this building. There is one in the lobby, one in hall entrance, and one in the safe room."

"The manager's office is at the end of the hall, so whoever entered the hall around that time could be the culprit. However, the restroom is located in the hall as well, so the murderer could lie and say he/she was only going there." Hakuba sighed dramatically. "This is complicated business, really, but I will solve it."

Hattori glared at Hakuba. "Concentrate on the facts, man!"

The British detective pointedly ignored the Osakan's disruption. "Haruki-san let me look over bank papers the two suspects handed in so that I can learn their names. There is a Rokuro-san and a Kazuko-san."

"That's only two," Hattori said scornfully.

Hakuba faltered, and said quietly, "The thing is, hot-blooded tantei-san, the secretary is a suspect as well."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's safe to say that the culprit was after the Azure Diamond," Conan declared to Kaito. "The police couldn't find the jewel. It wasn't in the safe room; it wasn't even in Susumu-san's own office safe, where it's positioned behind a painting!"

"Could Port be the letter combination to Susumu's safe?" the thief reflected.

Conan frowned. "I thought so, too, but it was only numbers."

"Motive?"

"Only the jewel. I agree with the police on this one that there is a very low possibility of personal vendettas or grudges against the manager."

"I don't think it's been a sufficient amount of time for the suspect to be able to conceal it someplace."

"You're correct. No matter how much the police searched so far, they haven't located the diamond yet. All three of the suspects hadn't even reached their houses, so there's no way. There's no physical evidence left at the scene, either."

Kaito scowled, aggravated. "It's frustrating. You were right, this is curious – it doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, Conan widened his blue eyes. "Curious…! Of course, that's the diamond's hiding place!"

"Do you know who did it, tantei-kun?" Kaito asked wonderingly.

"Yes, there's only one person who could actually pull all of this off. Don't worry, Kaito," Conan reassured the apprehensive thief. "I'll catch him. But how, exactly?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After two hours of rigorous questioning, the detained suspects were sent home. They were to be questioned the next day after Susumu's body was thoroughly examined by the coroner, and the office was more meticulously searched.

"Hakuba, Hattori," Kaito greeted the two detectives who were lost in thought. "Have you seen Conan-kun? I haven't seen him after the questioning ended."

"Did Ku, er, Conan say anything about the murder?" Hattori asked, trying not to accidently let out the child's identity for the umpteenth time.

"He left me after saying he knew who killed the manager, and something about the jewel's hiding place," Kaito said.

Hakuba looked violently shocked. "What…? That boy knows? I haven't…even Hattori hasn't…" The blond detective cut his surprised ramblings, and his expression was replaced with a concerned one. "Don't tell me he went after the culprit by himself…"

It was Kaito's turn to be astonished. "Why did he go alone? He didn't tell me…" Quickly, the thief stopped talking. He couldn't let the other two know that he and Conan were close acquaintances. "He's a smart kid and should know better than to just go off," Kaito amended hastily.

Suddenly, Officer Takagi barged into the room. "You guys have to know something! The police station has just received this letter from the murderer!"

The letter read:

I KILLED SUSUMU. LEAVE ME THE AZURE DIAMOND BY 5:00 P.M. IN FRONT OF THE CITY PARK, OR ELSE I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE BOY, WHO I HAVE IN MY CARE.

Kaito's face turned pale white, and he shook with rage and fear. "Tantei-kun! He's got tantei-kun!"


	10. Preparation

Chapter 10: Preparation

Thieves respect property; they merely wish the property to become their property that they may more perfectly respect it.

-G. K. Chesterton, as quoted in The Man Who Was Thursday (1908)

"Kuroba, d'ya remember what Conan said?" Hattori inquired impatiently.

"Yes," Kaito said hoarsely, trying to sound calm. "But I don't know if he's safe or if he's hurt."

The image of Conan… hurt or dead…it was his fault, why didn't he go after Conan? He had to find him…he had to…

Why did it have to be tantei-kun? Why? He was…someone important…someone special…and Kaito wanted…he wanted…

"Try an' remember what he told you," Hattori reminded the magician. "He mighta hinted what he knew. Then we can have the police arrest the culprit."

"For some reason, he knew where the jewel was when I said 'curious'," Kaito said, after a minute's thought.

"Well, it is curious," Hattori commented, irritated. "It's even more curiouser and curiouser."

A sudden revelation hit the thief. "I get it now! Then the murderer is obviously that person!"

Kaito paced back and forth, trying to regain his train of thought. "Only that person would know that the jewel isn't here, and has the means to access both safes…but I think Conan and I reached the same conclusion: that the murderer made a mistake in interpreting Port…so Conan went to that place, to catch him!"

Befuddled, the Osakan detective said, "You don't mean…?"

"Yes," Kaito said in a hushed whisper. "The secretary, Haruki – besides being a murderer and a thief, he's the bastard who kidnapped Conan!"

"How'd ya know after hearin' the word 'curious'?"

Kaito gave a forced laugh. "Alice in Wonderland, of course. Port was the unfinished word portmanteau (You've heard of a portmanteau word, from Alice in Wonderland, haven't you?), which means Susumu's suitcase. The diamond is in his suitcase, but the culprit thinks it's in the summer vacation house, near the port."

Kaito took a few steps towards the door, feeling heavy.

"Where're ya goin'?" Hattori asked.

"Where else would I go?" Kaito said softly, a mysterious look in his violet eyes. "I'm going to take back what's mine, of course."

And he was damned sure that he wasn't talking about the diamond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Should we go after 'im?" Hattori asked Hakuba.

"We should. I shall go to the police, and you follow him," Hakuba said coolly, although his thoughts were in turmoil. If Kuroba was Kid, he'd have no problem rescuing the boy, but…would he go in uniform or not? If Kid did show up, that would make the circumstances even more suspicious against Kuroba. But he would definitely have an excuse under his belt, even if it was absurd.

"I jes' wanna mention that there's somethin' strange 'bout Kuroba," Hattori added tentatively. "It's kinda familiar…"

Hakuba sighed. Yes, of course, it was rather obvious, and the fact really didn't need to be reestablished out loud. "Kuroba called Conan 'tantei-kun'," the blond detective confirmed. "It's the same nickname Kaitou Kid uses for him."

Hattori gaped. "D'ya mean that Kid is Kuroba in disguise?"

"Maybe," Hakuba muttered reservedly. For now, he would keep his suspicions to himself – he had no solid proof.

But it's odd, Hakuba reflected. Usually Kuroba acts secretive, and would never let his act slip. But why was he acting so different now? Was it because of that child?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kaito was making a plan. Kaitou Kid never carried out a heist without certain measures carried out…

Conan carried a detective badge. It could be used as a communicator and a transmitter device. If he had another badge, he could contact the boy, and find out exactly what room the detective was held in.

Conan had referred Doctor Agasa as the inventor of his many gadgets, including the much hated soccer ball and kicking shoes (ouch!).

So he had to ask the kindly doctor for help, and quick.

Hesitantly, Kaito rapped on Agasa door.

A blonde haired little girl answered it with an irritated, "Yes?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows. That wasn't the person or greeting he was expecting. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, an associate of Conan's."

"I'm Haibara," the girl introduced, sounding bored, although she seemed cautious. "What do you want? He didn't mention you."

"He's been abducted, ojou-san, and I need to borrow one of your detective badges."

Distress flashed in her eyes. "What…? What happened?"

"There's no time for explanations, ojou-san," Kaito said urgently. "I will save him, just give me a badge."

"How can I trust you?" the girl threw at him, a guarded and heated look in her eyes.

Kaito gave her a theatrical bow, one truly worthy of the Kaitou Kid. "Because he trusts me, of course."

With shaking hands, she placed a badge into his hands. "Alright…but you were the one who took care of him when he was sick, weren't you? If you're really an associate of his, that is…"

"Why would you say that?" Kaito asked innocently.

"I don't know," she confessed confusedly. "But you seem to know him well, about the badges and all. And you want to help him, whether he's kidnapped or sick."

It seems she has a well-tuned woman's intuition, Kaito thought humorously. But he chose not to respond.

"What are you going to do?" Haibara asked, dismissing her last question. "I can help," she insisted adamantly. Haibara drew up a list of all the things she knew. She could fire a gun, whip up poisons as well as antidotes – in her mind, she was Sherry once again.

Kaito shook her head firmly. "I'm not going to let you get caught up in all of this."

"And you think you can?"

Kaito smiled ominously. "I am a master at what I do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour before the kidnapper's deadline, a note arrived at the police station. Kid was true to his words.

It read:

I've taken a fancy to a diamond the color of the sky.

I'll take it, as well as poor tantei-kun, who needs to be saved from ill-mannered company.

Please don't come along – we don't want tantei-kun to get hurt, do we?

I can solve this knotty problem by myself, thank you very much.

Signed,

The Kaitou Kid (doodle)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I've had an idea he'd do something like this," Hakuba said after reading Kid's notice.

"So ya' think he's Kuroba in disguise, then?" Hattori asked. He had tried to follow Kuroba, but had lost the magician. The Osakan detective had thought he wasn't attentive enough, but the truth was, Kaito had purposely dodged the detective's prying eyes.

"I don't think we should try and unmask him or catch him," Hakuba said carefully. "He's actually doing the police a favor, even if he is interfering. And I'll wager that he'll eventually return the diamond."

"But he's a thief!" Hattori exclaimed.

"And someone who has the best shot in saving Conan-kun," Hakuba stated bluntly. "He can get into many places undetected. He can fight without killing, and he's clever. He has exceptional skills. We have to leave him alone, and help him. Right now, we are focused on saving Conan-kun, unharmed, and apprehending the criminal. We share the same goal, momentarily. Later, we can resume our ordinary you-run-I-chase game. But this…"

"…this is no ordinary heist."

Kaito grinned in the shadows, unseen by the two detectives. It was great that the two detectives were cooperative! The police wanted to obey the criminal's demands, but the teenage geniuses knew better. They had to take action. It would be interesting how everything would turn out if they worked together. Two detectives and a kaitou…

But no matter how fun the team-up seemed, Kaito would give anything to have his tantei-kun back by his side again.


	11. Free

Chapter 11: Free

Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand I don't care, I'm still free You can't take the sky from me

-Joss Whedon, "The Ballad of Serenity" theme to Firefly, performed by Sonny Rhodes

Ouch… he ached all over.

What happened? He had snuck into the bank manager's summer house, and had confronted the secretary.

There had been a scuffle, and he had gotten knocked out on the head. He had bruises all over the place – but he was satisfied to remember that he had landed plenty of kicks on Haruki.

And right now, he was locked and tied up in a dark room, most probably the basement or cellar.

Struggling with his bonds, Conan fumbled into a pocket. There…there!

He gripped onto his detective badge, and held it up to his mouth.

"Haibara, it's me. Can you hear me?" he whispered as loudly as he dared.

"No, it's me," a voice responded back.

"Kid!" he cried in jubilation. "You remembered what I told you about the badges!"

"I wouldn't ever forget you," Kid answered back, his voice gentle. "I'm coming, don't worry."

And Conan closed his eyes and concentrated on Kaito's voice in the darkness, feeling more free and safe than ever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Haruki paced back and forth feverishly, his ears ringing.

He had killed the old man…he remembered clutching the trigger, hands sweating…and he pulled it…

And the shot had resounded in his mind, over again…the old man had fallen back into his chair, like a rag doll…and there was blood running down his chest…

A killer…he was a killer…

He needed the money – he couldn't keep up with all of his expenses. If he had pulled off the robbery correctly, he would've escaped with the jewel, which he would sell on the black market.

But that little child…

He had a son, once – an adorable little boy. But he never got along with his wife, and so she had taken their child away when they had divorced.

He had never seen them again.

What was he? A monster…he had kidnapped a little boy…and he had threatened to kill him…

Murdering the old man was one thing, but this…

No, he shouldn't turn back. Just take the diamond and get out of the country – that was the plan.

But when Haruki glanced down on his hands, he could swear that they were stained with blood.

The only way to hold onto his sanity was to remember his little boy's smiling face.

And he glanced out of the window, at the blue sky, the sky his son had loved so much…and he could hear his son's voice echoing:

"Otou-san, the sky is so beautiful! It's like a diamond!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Conan heard a rap on the single window inside his room.

It was a matter of short work for the Kaitou Kid to slide it open, and squeeze right in.

"Are you okay, tantei-kun?" Kid whispered, squeezing one of Conan's hands as he slipped off the boy's restraints.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Now that you're here, he added quietly to himself.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take care of Haruki," Kid informed the detective.

"Let me come along," Conan insisted. "I couldn't lay my hands on anything good to kick, that's why I ended up here!" The boy gestured at the stifling room angrily. "I usually don't fail in my line work."

Kid chuckled. "I don't, either. But we all make mistakes."

And Kaito felt the urge to kneel down and…

No. Don't even try it. Even if he's around your age, he's in a seven year old body. Do not even think about it.

Kid awkwardly averted his eyes away from Conan. "Let's go."

They both raced up the basement stairs, Kid in front, and Conan in the rear.

Kid flung down a handful of grenades, which clattered on the floorboards and immediately exploded.

The room was enveloped in a cloud of pink smoke.

Out of a hidden pocket, Kid withdrew a small fan, which dispelled wisps of smoke as he held it in front of him.

"Here, let's go, tantei-kun," Kid said, motioning the boy to follow him.

"How come you didn't use sleeping gas?" Conan questioned.

"I don't have a child-size gas mask," Kid replied curtly.

"And yet he has a child-size bunny costume," Conan muttered darkly.

"Let's try it on some time, hmm?" Kid murmured, and Conan blushed.

Suddenly, Haruki sprang into view, looking like a mad man. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was trembling.

"Who…who are you?" the man stammered, his beady pupils darting left and right.

"I'm the Kaitou Kid," the thief announced proudly. "The Modern-Day Lupin, Magician of the Moonlight, etc. I'm sorry I don't have my card on me." The magician pretended to search through his pockets. Conan rolled his eyes, affectionately exasperated at Kid's bluffs.

Brandishing a gun, Haruki held it up with a perspiring hand.

"Give me back the boy," Haruki stuttered. "He's my hostage, for the diamond."

Kid laughed mockingly. "He's my tantei-kun, and that's my diamond. I stole one five minutes ago, and the other ten."

Haruki scrabbled to pull the gun's trigger, but it was knocked aside easily by the phantom thief. It dashed across the floor with a metallic clang.

"That's a dangerous toy," Kid remarked with a frown. Conan glanced disdainfully at it, recognizing it as the gun that had killed the bank manager, according to its type of brand.

The secretary suddenly withdrew a second revolver from his suit pocket. "Nice try," he sneered, trying to disguise his fear.

By pure accident, the gun went off, pointing at Conan. Kid didn't have the time to snatch it away…

Not him! Kid's mind screamed. And he hurled himself at the boy, shielding the child just in time from the bullet.

It struck him straight in the arm, scarlet blood running freely around the wound. Kid's face was a pasty white, and it hurt…everything was getting blurry…

"Kid!" Conan screamed, afraid, so afraid….

It was at that moment that Hakuba and Hattori ran through the door. They gawked, horrified at the sight of the injured thief, and rushed to assist Conan, who was already performing medical aid.

Conan ripped off a piece of his shirt sleeve and wrapped it tightly around Kid's arm, applying pressure to the wound. "Kid, hang on…" he muttered.

"Tantei-kun…" Kid whispered faintly, pain coursing through his body. He staggered to pull himself up, and wrap his arms limply around Conan. "Thank God you're okay," he sighed.

Kaito struggled once more to stay conscious, and collapsed into Conan's awaiting arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Haruki glanced down at his gun, horrified at what had just happened.

He had almost killed that child, and had severely injured the Kaitou Kid.

There was something he had forgotten, but he remembered now.

His son had light blue eyes, just like the sky, just like the diamond he desperately wanted.

And as if in a trance, he held the gun up to his head, his eyes focused on the azure sky outside the window.

Haruki drew the trigger, and reached out to the sky…


	12. Feelings

Chapter 12: Feelings

When you depart from me sorrow abides, and happiness takes his leave.

William Shakespeare in Much Ado About Nothing, Act i, Sc.1

"I will take him somewhere safe," Conan said quietly, his arms around the thief. He was hurt, bad, but he wasn't dead – yet. Kid still needed to be properly treated, or he'd die from loss of blood.

"Right," Hakuba agreed brusquely. "Let's call the police and ambulance immediately." The blond teenager took out his cell phone, about to begin dialing.

"No!" Conan yelled with such force that Hakuba almost dropped his phone. "He'll get arrested, he'll get unmasked. I won't let that happen."

"You are a detective, Conan-kun. The Kaitou Kid is a thief, and he must be dealt with properly."

"No," Conan repeated determinedly. "I'll take him someplace safe, where he won't get caught. I won't let you take advantage of this situation. He took that bullet for me." His blue eyes blazed furiously.

"Don't be crazy, Ku-Conan!" Hattori said disbelievingly.

"He saved my life. I owe him. It could be me in this situation, and that could have happened," Conan insinuated to the Osakan detective. Hakuba only creased his forehead, confused. What was that supposed to mean?

Basically, what if he had come as Shinichi, and had turned into Conan in a hospital?

Hattori wavered slightly. "Maybe…" he said doubtfully. Kudou could have been the one shot, instead.

"Help me take him to…you know," Conan hinted, tilting his head sideways.

Hattori sighed, reluctantly caving in. "Alright, we're best buds, anyway. But I think there's somethin' more of this goin' on…somethin' yer hidin'. I think it's the same secret you were lyin' 'bout before."

"Maybe I'll tell you," Conan said tiredly. "Maybe I won't."

Meanwhile, Hakuba glared confusedly at his fellow detectives, ready to protest.

But before Hakuba could even speak, Conan whipped out his watch and tranquilized the British detective.

"He's asleep," Hattori confirmed. "How 'bout stickin' in another needle to give us more time?"

Conan obliged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My God, Shinichi, what happened?" Agasa gasped.

Conan had called Agasa to drive to Susumu's summer house, and to his surprise, Haibara came along.

"He got shot," Conan explained briefly.

Hattori lugged the thief into the back seat, struggling under the weight. "I'll stay here, Kudou. I'll make up some excuse fer what happened. Poor Haruki-san…he killed 'imself…" The Osakan detective hurried back into the house. He would call the police in fifteen minutes, making sure there was enough time for Shinichi to bring the thief into safety.

"You've gotten yourself into more trouble, haven't you, Kudou-kun?" Haibara greeted him, and he glared.

Agasa started his car, and they drove off.

Conan anxiously glanced at Kid. "Can you tend his wounds?"

Haibara nodded uncertainly. "I think so. I've been shot before, by Gin, remember? Agasa helped me heal up. But you better tell me what happened."

With a weary sigh, Conan narrated the past events, avoiding certain personal details. "Kid rescued me, but he took a bullet that was meant for me. The secretary committed suicide, out of guilt. We were unable to stop him – we were too preoccupied with Kid."

"You owe us a more complete explanation," Haibara accused frostily. "First of all, who is Kuroba, who suddenly showed up at our door?"

"A friend," Conan said speedily. "He took care of me when I was sick." There, he thought. But I won't tell them anymore.

"I guessed as much. But he said he would save you, and I don't see him around."

Erp, Conan thought. "Umm, Kid disguised as Kuroba. I'll bet the real Kuroba is back at home, or tied up in a closet or something."

Haibara grudgingly accepted the explanation, but suddenly she remembered a certain detail. "Who took care of you then – the real Kuroba or Kaitou Kid?"

Oh, great. You can't trick this scientist. "Kid," Conan admitted guiltily.

"Is that why you're protecting him – because you're in debt?"

Conan picked up Kaito's hand and squeezed it tightly. "No…I don't think so. I don't know."

Everything was so confusing and jumbled up, so wrapped up and twisted in a web of lies and secrecy. And many things were packed away and hidden in a dark place.

He didn't know what to think any more or what to feel anymore – especially after the shock of Kid getting shot. It was, he felt, his fault. It was his fault that he allowed Kid to involve himself in one of his cases, one that he didn't wrap up in time. It was his fault that he was so stupid to be kidnapped, putting Kid in danger. He didn't know…exactly…what to do with himself…

Shinichi was just lost…just lost and hurting, deep inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hattori came through the door, looking clearly exhausted. "Kudou!"

Conan put a finger to his lips. "Shh…he's sleeping."

Hattori turned to look at the couch, where the thief was lying down on. "Is he gettin' better?"

Conan nodded rigorously. "Yes, all thanks to Hagase and Haibara."

"Have you seen his face?" Hattori asked quietly. It was an uncomfortable question, but it was one that needed to be asked. Currently, Kid was still wearing his monocle and hat, but still.

"No," Conan lied. Conan turned to stare at the thief, a strange look in his eyes.

Hattori shook his head exasperatedly, noticing some changes in his friend's character. But as much as he wanted to tear off Kid's monocle…it didn't seem right. Especially to an injured person who could have died for your best friend.

"I was able to deal with the police," Hattori explained, deciding to change the subject. "Hakuba couldn't convince 'em of his version of the story."

Suddenly, there was a moan, and Kid was stirring. "Tantei-kun?" he groaned.

"I'm right here, Kid," Conan said quietly.

"Where am I?" the thief asked, looking around.

Hattori spoke up this time, and the magician noticed that the Osakan detective was in the room as well. "Yer in the Kudous' house. Kudou's a pal of mine, besides bein' a fellow detective."

"An'," Hattori continued. "You better be grateful to Ku-Conan. He saved yer butt back there. Hakuba wanted to take you to a hospital."

Kid winced, still feeling pain from his injury, and asked a single question. "Why?" He trained his violet gaze on Conan.

Conan suddenly scampered to the living room door and held it open. The boy stared pointedly at Hattori. "Leave," he ordered the dark-skinned detective.

He had almost lost Kid, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to talk to Kaito, without any lies or deceptions. He wanted to spend another moment with the thief.

"What…?" Hattori asked, thinking he heard something wrong.

His voice tight, Conan said, "We have to discuss something."

"Let me stay, Ku-Conan," Hattori said heatedly, realizing the detective's intention to kick him out. "I helped you bring 'im here. An' I told you not to hide so many things from Haibara and me. If yer goin' to act so cold towards me for doin' you a favor, then I'm goin' to the police."

"I told Haibara one thing," Conan muttered, trying to hide his guilt. He had broken several laws, and it was only fair for Hattori to understand what was going on. "Kid was the one who took care of me when I was sick."

"She asked me, face to face, actually – she guessed it when I showed up at Hagase's house disguised as Kuroba," Kid clarified.

Hattori gave a start. "That was 'im? Why would you lie, then?"

Shinichi couldn't find the answer in words. Kaito was important…precious…special…

But there was something inside that was making him feel so helpless, so weak. An overpowering emotion that was taking over him, and he loathed struggling with it. It was unstoppable and irresistible. It hurt so goddamned much, but made him so happy at the same time.

And yet, he didn't know the name of that feeling.

But there was still the truth that he continued to hide…the truth that allowed the happiness to disappear…

What did people want him to say? Sometimes he ended up telling the truth. Sometimes he ended up telling lies. And sometimes there were half-truths and half-lies. What did people want from him? What did he want?

Kid noticed the pain in Conan's blue eyes, and felt responsible. "Tantei-kun, it's all right," he whispered softly. "I'm right here. It's hurting again, isn't it?" He reached a weak arm out, and shakily took Conan's hand.

Lies…lies had hurt him before, too, and still did.

But the way the detective was coping with everything – it was almost super human. Kaito could barely imagine pretending to be a completely different person, lying to everyone close to him. Being Kid and Kuroba Kaito was different than being whoever Edogawa Conan really was compared to the little brat he acted like.

Kaito wanted to understand. He wanted to reach out to his tantei-kun. He wanted to be the only person in the world who could ever truly be a comfort to the suffering detective.

And Conan reached back, and accepted Kaito's outstretched hand.

With an aching heart, Conan suddenly buried his face into Kid's chest, tears spilling out of blue eyes as he sobbed his locked away sorrows out into the world.


	13. Understand

Chapter 13: Understand

'You're not like the others. I've seen a few; I know. When I talk, you look at me. When I said something about the moon, you looked at the moon, last night. The others would never do that. The others would walk off and leave me talking. Or threaten me. No one has time any more for anyone else.'

-Fahrenheit 451, Ray Bradbury.

Hattori stared stupidly at the weeping boy. "Wh-hat's goin' on?"

Kaito looked down at the child, ashamed. "It's my fault, tantei-kun. I can't force you to lie any more, can I?"

Making soothing noises, the thief stroked the boy's hair softly, letting the boy continue to cry on his shoulder.

"I-It's my fault you almost got shot," Conan choked out. "I shouldn't have…gotten too attached…" There were more muffled sobs.

The door opened, and in came a very bewildered blonde haired little girl. She tapped a foot impatiently. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Hattori sidled over to the small scientist, looking awkward.

There was silence from the two onlookers for a couple minutes, who tried not to stare as Conan's tears slowly began abating.

"Tantei-kun," Kid said seriously, and gently. "It's not your fault. I know you'd never willingly let me die – I'm sure of it. Because I would never let you die – I'll protect you."

Conan sighed wearily. "I'm not worth it, Kid."

But one look into Kaito's deep violet eyes was an answer enough: he was worth it…worth more than anything in the world…

But knowing that, it hurt even more…

Hattori and Haibara exchanged confused glances, and Hattori spoke up hesitantly. "What's this all 'bout?"

"Conan," Kid said, suddenly on a first name basis. "Are you okay now?"

Sniffling, Conan, wiped away tears. "Not Conan," he whispered. "Shinichi – Kudou Shinichi."

"Shinichi," Kid murmured, trying to hide his surprise at the detective's sudden decision to reveal his name. Kudo Shinichi…tantei-kun was that high school detective who had faced off with him at the clock tower…

There was terror in Haibara's eyes. "Why did you tell him, idiot? We can't trust a thief. And They'll…They'll…"

"She's right," Hattori said sharply. "Ya don't tell Ran, but ya do tell this thief. We don't know what he'll say. How can we trust 'im to keep silent?"

Now it was Kid's turn to glare. "Leave," he told them, raising his uninjured arm to point to the door way.

Although quite sullenly, Haibara and Hattori left through the door, and Shinichi knew he had to be prepared for a thorough lecture and scolding when he talked to them again.

Now, he was alone with Kaito.

Even though he felt light and happy…

Shinichi's heart ached…because he felt that one day…one day, he'd have to leave his beloved thief behind…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hakuba was furious.

Nobody believed him at the police station, taking him as a fool.

Edogawa Conan did assist an internationally wanted thief, and on top of that, drugged Hakuba!

That sounded like complete nonsense to the ears of the police, and Hattori's accusations against his sanity completely ruined his reputation.

The British detective was even more determined to locate the whereabouts of the thief.

He took a deep breath, prepared, and rang the doorbell of the Mouri Detective Agency.

The door opened, and the blond haired detective was greeted by Mouri Ran. "Hello," she said, looking confused. "You're one of Aoko-chan's friends, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Hakuba Saguru," he reminded her. "May I have a word with Edogawa-kun?"

Ran sighed, remembering Conan's dilemma. "Conan-kun's not here right now, I'm sorry. All we heard was that he was kidnapped, and then rescued, so we assumed he's in the hospital recuperating."

Hakuba growled internally. Great, just great – where would a little boy go to hide a criminal? Out loud he said stiffly, "Edogawa-kun's perfectly safe. We believed he went home, exhausted from all the excitement. Hattori-kun said that the boy would be questioned tomorrow about the event."

The dark haired girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was so worried. But he's not here…"

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Ran thought for a second. "Well, he might be at Agasa-hagase's house. They are relatives, after all."

That sounded promising. "Thank you. May I have his address? It's urgent."

Ran scribbled a couple of words on a scrap of paper. "How come you're looking for Conan-kun? Shouldn't you let him rest?" she asked, handing him the address.

Hakuba hesitated for a minute, and then said straightforwardly, "Edogawa-kun is assisting a wounded, internationally wanted thief."

It didn't hurt to voice the truth – everybody would find out anyway once he arrested Kid once and for all.

Ran's mouth dropped open. "What….?"

Hakuba hurried out of the door, neglecting to answer any of the girl's questions, running to the bus stop to catch the departing vehicle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"May I have a word with Edogawa-kun?" Hakuba asked politely, gazing at Haibara, who had answered the door.

(Luckily, Hattori was in another room, and Conan, of course, was next door with the thief. Agasa was busy in his laboratory.)

Haibara stepped forward and said icily, "He's not here."

The girl dragged him down into a kneeling position, so that she could whisper in his ears. He played along, wondering what the little blonde haired girl would do.

Suddenly, he felt cold metal pressed to his forehead, and he saw a black gun.

"Who are you?" she hissed. "Did They send you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hakuba asked, disorientated by the fact that a seven-year old was pointing a gun at him.

She grinned (a creepy grin) in relief, and slipped the gun in her pocket. "My mistake, I apologize." In dim light, she thought it was Araide-sensei who had come over – the English detective looked remarkably similar to him.

"Ah," he said a loss for words. That was a toy – wasn't it? Wasn't it? He convinced himself it was, although he had his doubts. This world was going crazy – detectives rescuing a thief, a first grade girl who may have almost killed him…

"What was that for?" he inquired.

She shrugged innocently. "You looked like the bad guy. I've accidently mistaken a pigeon for a crow." The first sentence was childish enough – but the second was the truth. Hakuba, of course, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ah," he said again. "Where's Edogawa-kun?"

"He's not here." She smiled, but there was something chilling behind it.

"Is that the truth?" Hakuba said sharply. It was possible that this peculiar girl was covering for the boy. "Where is he?"

However, Haibara remained vague as usual, and said mysteriously, "Sharing the only light of happiness in a hell, with a single dove."

She then promptly shut the door on his face. It wasn't polite for a detective to arrest one's wounded patients. Kudou-kun had also hinted that Kid was somewhat connected to the Black Ops, and information would be useful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hattori told me that Hakuba came by," Conan informed Kid. "But Haibara dealt with him."

"How would she do that?" Kid asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"She's like me," Conan hedged. Haibara didn't want many people to know about her.

There was further confusion on the thief's face. "Really…?"

"She's eighteen years old, Kid, and quite formidable. Well, not really – she's utterly scary." Conan shivered. The blonde haired girl could give the evil eye like no one else.

"But Hakuba's a hard-headed jerk," Kid commented airily.

"I'm sure he is, but it sure threw him off when a little girl pointed a gun at him."

Kid yelped, "A gun?"

"Okay, I agree that was a dumb move. But he does look quite similar to Araide-sensei, who was actually a Black Ops agent in disguise." Conan's smile from being with the thief quickly faded away. It felt like he was cursed whenever They were brought up in a conversation. It reminded him of what he had lost so much, of what They had taken away from him…

Suddenly, Kaito nuzzled his head at Conan's small neck playfully, like a dog. Shinichi couldn't help and laugh as Kid's hair prickled him. (Kid had taken off his hat and monocle. It was only Shinichi in the room, after all.)

"Hey, that tickles!" Conan exclaimed. "You idiot…" He cheeks suddenly reddened and flamed…he could feel the thief's warm breath on the nape of his neck.

Feeling dazed, the detective muttered, "Please ge'off."

"I can't," Kaito mumbled into Conan's hair. Kaito rested his head on Conan's chest.

"'m notta pillow," Conan reprimanded dizzily, although.

Kaito pressed light kisses onto the boy's neck. "Shinichi…tantei-kun…" he whispered.

Conan shivered, his heart pounding in his chest. "Mmm…Kaito…" The thief's lips were soft as silk, so warm…

Kaito had that feeling again…

That warm, fluttery emotion that tingled and spread throughout his body…

The feeling that filled him with joy – and he knew…

He knew that he wanted Shinichi…all to himself…

But not now, not yet…

With a sigh, Kaito pulled away, shaking the boy off of him. He settled back onto the couch quietly, trying not to look disappointed.

Conan blinked in surprise, unsteadily getting back onto his feet.

Kaito beckoned to the blushing child to come closer, and leaned over to talk in Conan's ear.

"One day," he whispered, "one day, I promise I'll make you mine."

The magician's lips brushed lightly on Conan's ear, and he nipped at it playfully, sealing the deal.

Shinichi had no reason to object...how could he?

Ever since that day, he could still recall the intense expression in Kaito's beautiful violet eyes…


	14. A Goodbye

Chapter 14: A Goodbye

Gone - flitted away,  
Taken the stars from the night and the sun From the day! Gone, and a cloud in my heart. -Alfred Tennyson

Kaitou Kid was healing at a great pace. Haibara and Agasa had successfully removed the bullet, and it would probably take only several weeks of rest before he was pretty much restored to full health.

Shinichi was grateful, and hugely relieved.

And whenever he remembered Kaito bending down and murmuring in his ear…saying the words, "One day, one day, I promise I'll make you mine…"

I've always been yours, Kaito, Shinichi thought. Ever since you came down from your dark sky to bring light to my black world…

But there is still something I have to do.

Quietly, he slipped into his bedroom for privacy and took out his cell phone. He took a deep breath, and although he would have regretted such an action in the past…it was necessary. It was what he wanted, especially…

Retrieving his bow tie from his pants pocket, he set the dial to Kudou Shinichi's voice. "Ran, it's Shinichi."

"Shinichi!" Ran's voice was loud. "You haven't called in ages! Why? And haven't you heard what happened to Conan? He almost died!"

"I've heard," Conan said wearily. But his tone changed, and became serious. "Ran, I need to ask you something really important – but please say the truth. Please, don't lie for my benefit," he implored.

Taken aback, Ran said, "Alright, I guess so. Is it about the case you're working on?"

Bracing his heart and nerves, Conan said frankly, "What if I told you I'd never come back?"

There was a large intake of breath. "Wh-hat are you talking about? You have to come back, this is your home!" Her voice was shaking with anger, and Shinichi could tell that she was struggling with tears.

He had posed a question that she had feared become a reality. But it could be very well the truth. There was still a chance, albeit a slim one, that Haibara could come up with an antidote. A very small chance…

"Why do you want me to come back? I'm just your idiot friend, after all." He was pushing her away now.

"You can't just leave like this. You promised that you'd tell me something important. You promised…! You've left me alone for so long and now you're saying that you're never going to return! You promised," she repeated, frustrated.

"Why do you care so much?" Oh, he very well knew the answer. But he had to hear it from her.

"Because…because…because I love you, Shinichi!" she choked out. She didn't want her Shinichi to leave her…she didn't want to never see him again…

Shinichi let out an odd laugh – it was the answer he feared and predicted. "Before, all I wanted to hear was those words from you. But now…but now, I want to hear it from someone else."

"Why?" Ran asked quietly, a trace of anger in her voice.

Shinichi continued on. "After what had all happened…maybe that's what made me drift further away from you. You've been pushing me away, unintentionally, but it still hurt…"

It wasn't her fault, really. But there was an ugly voice in his head saying, 'If she really loves you, she would know who you were all along.'

He was absolutely sure that Kid would recognize him as Shinichi, even if he hadn't told the thief his name.

"Who?" Ran demanded, her voice becoming louder. She was about to cry again, tears wobbling at the edge of her eyes.

Conan stared down at his hands, a faint smile on his lips as he remembered the thief who had kissed his hand. "Somebody who truly understands me."

Kaito was…intelligent, witty, and unpredictable. He was…mischievous and daring and had a…an unusual sense of humor. Was that what he liked about the thief? Just everything about the magician…he cherished, he held dear.

There was a slamming noise at the other side of the phone – Ran had slammed her fist down. "What happened? What happened that changed the Shinichi I knew?" There was a strangled sob. "I wait and I wait and I wait…you barely remember me. I've missed you so much."

"I died," Conan said simply. "I died, and so everything changed."

"I thought…what…?" Ran's voice faltered.

Conan mumbled tersely, finally saying, "I used to love you."

But slowly, that love had disappeared. He had felt he could never love anybody…until the white-clad thief had appeared, dazzling his world, bringing laughter and joy and solace.

Kid could protect him as well as he could protect the magician. He was an equal – a challenge and an enigma just waiting to be figured out. And Kaito really cared…he could tell, by the way Kid talked to him, looked at him…touched him.

Even though the white dove may have gray feathers…he meant everything to Shinichi.

The time that the detective and thief had spent together resulted in them falling for each other. Ironic, really – realistically they were supposed to be bitter enemies.

And yet, despite their differences, Shinichi couldn't stop the happiness from flowing through him. He couldn't stop wanting to meet the magician, alone, so they could be together. He couldn't stop wanting Kaito all to himself.

"What do you want?" Ran muttered crossly. "You're telling me that, now, after all this time. Why didn't you tell me before? We could have gotten a chance, and you could have been with me. Maybe you would have chosen me, before you disappeared and you met up with that girl you like now. What do you want from me now?"

Shinichi winced internally. He could hear the hurt and pain from his betrayal in her voice…but he couldn't lie. He couldn't take back his previous words, for he meant them. He didn't want to dwell on a past with Ran. (Although he couldn't bring himself to correct her – Kaito was a guy. But that would probably mortify her even farther…and if Ran mentioned it to Sonoko, the gossipy girl would spread the news to anyone who would listen.)

She was thinking of what could have been in the past…and he couldn't imagine a world without Kaito.

"Forget about me. Don't let my secrets and vanishing act hurt you anymore. Move on." Yes, they both should move on, and get over everything. Ran was his best friend, now, and nothing more. He still cared for her, but not the way he used to, nor the way she wanted him to. Shinichi wasn't the same, innocent high school student any more – how could he, when everything that had meant the most was taken away from him? "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

There was silence, and Ran nodded to herself, a sad, quiet smile on her face. Shinichi was right – she couldn't force him to do anything. It wasn't right for her to keep a grudge against him for leaving her, because it was his choice and his decision. If he was happy with the person he liked, then she shouldn't make him miserable…he had sounded gloomy already.

It hurt, learning that she couldn't be the one to make him happy. To know that he would never come back inflicted an even deeper wound in her heart. Tears brimmed in her blue eyes, spilling over onto her pale cheeks.

The dark haired girl made a desperate effort to be strong, and to be ready.

And Mouri Ran did what she'd thought she never ever have to do in her life time….

"Alright," she whispered desolately. "I will."

….she let go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Conan wretchedly put down his phone, placing his voice changer back into his pocket. It was as if he was cutting off all his ties of his past life, cutting each and every close bond that existed so that he could live a new life. He had to do it - he couldn't leave Ran suffering for the rest of her life, being trapped in her love for him. He was still there, but as Conan, a little brother – not a friend.

By losing his old life, was he building a new one? It didn't seem right; he still wanted to be his usual self, to act normal and regularly. Plus, his situation with Kaito wouldn't seem extremely awkward if he was seventeen years old, compared to seven. The boy adjusted his fake glasses, half-hoping that they'd hide the melancholy in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi thought. "It's my fault. But I'm glad that you'll be able to move forward, I'm sure you will, carefully and steadily. One day, you'll build your happiness on an immovable rock."

Yet he'd still remember, and look fondly upon the memory, of a sweet, stubborn little girl, whom he used to love…

But now…

Conan opened his bedroom door, leading out to the living room, where his moonlit thief awaited him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Alright! My first official author's note! This chapter was exhausting, because I personally dislike Ran. In my opinion…well, you don't want to hear it, since I bash on her unfairly, and way too cruelly. I was trying to portray her character the best I could, to not focus on her negative qualities.

I'm also trying to change my style – to make it more descriptive.


	15. Home

Chapter 15: Home

We are all strangers in a strange land, longing for home, but not quite knowing what or where home is. We glimpse it sometimes in our dreams, or as we turn a corner, and suddenly there is a strange, sweet familiarity that vanishes almost as soon as it comes…

-The Rock That is Higher: Story as Truth (1993), Madeline L'Engle

Shinichi was home. A home, his home, to be exact – a place where he belonged… it meant the world to him….

There was nothing more blissful than being embraced by the welcoming arms of his magician…to bask in the moonlight at night, right next to the most important person in the world…. to lose himself in the laughing, gentle eyes of the thief…to just be with Kaito.

After an exhausting day of solving cases and acting like a child, there was nothing more joyful, nothing more carefree.

There was nothing – nothing – which could ever compare to the happiness of being with the person you treasured.

There were the times when he woke up, sweating and terrified, leaving him in fear. There was the fear of Kaito being taken away from him…being killed…being hurt. There were the times he stared into the mirror, and after noticing his present appearance…he remembered.

He remembered a night with no stars and no moon, a dark plain of nothingness. There was pain and hurt and death, fear and anger and fury.

Most of all, there was sorrow. A heavy, dragging weight that bore upon him, dragging him into the deep, unknown depths of the universe. A burden that made him alone, all alone, surrounded by horrors and deathly creatures that haunted his dreams…

But Kaito was there. He was always was there, sometime or other. The teenager could sense whenever Shinichi was lonely and needed consolation. Somehow, the magician could tell – was it something in his eyes or his speech that alerted the other? – but Kaito would always be there, right next to him, whenever he was needed.

Whenever Kaito was there, Shinichi felt all his troubles melt away, drifting and uplifting his spirits. Kaito's presence dissolved his fears, as if he was the only beacon of light in the deep, endless sea, offering shelter and peace. Even if there was only one light, it was the warmest and the brightest.

Once, Conan had a dreadful nightmare. He couldn't exactly remember it, but when he woke up, he was trembling, and cold, wet tears were pouring out of his blue eyes.

Did loneliness feel like tears? Something that came to you quickly and was unstoppable…something that poured out of you like the waves of the crashing sea. You couldn't hide them both, because eventually, you would break down, and your sadness would be apparent to everyone.

Shinichi was beginning to realize how much he hated the color black. It was the color the bringers of death wore, the colors of evil and sin. A mysterious and ominous color, one that could hide and mask many things…

But Kaito was there, once again. With a soothing voice, the teenager would murmur words of comfort. And then he quietly told the detective a story. It seemed to hold some importance to the thief, but Shinichi couldn't think how it could.

'According to the Greek mythology, the god Zeus had the first woman, Pandora, created as a punishment to mankind. He told the gods to create an attractive woman who looked like the Goddesses of Olympus. Hephaestus molded her from clay, Aphrodite gave her feminine traits, Athena taught her crafts and weaving, and Hermes was taught her to be cunning as well as curious.

'Pandora was given a pithos, a large jar or urn. It has been mistranslated a box, and is constantly referred to as that. Inside were 'gifts' from Zeus, including toil, hardship and illness. The inquisitive woman opened the pithos, releasing all those evils upon the world, to plague mankind to this day.  
'There are many versions of the story. Some say that Hope, which was also inside the pithos, escaped into the world along with the other ills. Others say that Hope was the last thing left in the box, which Pandora was able to close.'

Conan had asked hesitantly, wiping away his tears, 'Why was Hope there? It's not an evil.'

Kaito had chuckled wryly. 'The Ancient Greeks believed Hope was an evil. They preferred to trust to Fate or Destiny. So the central question is, was Hope released or locked for the benefit or for the suffering for mankind? Is it something good or evil?'

'What do you think?' Shinichi inquired.

For a moment, Kaito's face darkened, and he finally spoke up. 'Hope is good. You can't attribute Fate to everything that happens. You shouldn't just wait around and let things happened – you should hope and wish and trust.'

'Like having courage or strength or bravery,' Shinichi agreed.

'Right. I don't wholly believe in Fate – because we, as humans, are allowed to make choices that can make changes. Fate doesn't decide for itself, we do. We make mistakes or commit good deeds; we feel guilty whatever consequences occur from our actions, and so on. Some events may seem inevitable and we may never attain the exact results we desire, but ultimately, Fate isn't the existing, powerful force behind everything. If it did exist…well, life would change drastically, because life would be planned out for us already.

'It's something that shouldn't exist, because of its power…if it did; it would be flighty and unattainable…something like immortality.' Kaito's voice grew bitter as he spoke the last word, leaving Shinichi to wonder what the thief was talking about, what secrets the magician was hiding…

He didn't push the thief, however, to voice his worries. It seemed to be something that should be hidden, even if a little longer. For now, they both would wait. The two teenagers didn't know when, but they wanted to enjoy their serene time together, for now… before life was thrown into chaos once again, filled with heists and Them…

But otherwise, life was well. Everything seemed to be all right, at least so far. Kaito and Shinichi had a true home currently, where they could smile and laugh without concerns nagging at them.

Kaito was at his full health, and he could finally move his arm. Today, he had went back to school for the first time after he had been shot, probably trying to convince a suspicious Hakuba that he did so go on a vacation to visit his relatives.

Conan's elementary school finished earlier than Ekoda High School, so he was left by himself at the Kudou House. It felt strange, because for the last few weeks, Kaito had been there, welcoming him back home. But now, he was greeted by an empty, and slightly dusty, house.

With a sigh, the boy flopped himself down on a comfortable armchair, kicking his book bag across the floor. He set his glasses aside on a coffee table, and tried to distract himself by selecting a book from his personal library on the shelf beside him.

What to read…what to read…Shinichi had already read every single book in the Kudou's collection. His small fingers fondly brushed the leather bindings of his favorite books.

The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes…The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes…A Study in Scarlet…The Sign of the Four…The Hound of Baskervilles…

Kaito had rolled his eyes in exasperation after noticing all of Arthur Conan Doyle's books lining neatly beside each other. In response, the magician had thrust The Hollow Needle, an Arsene Lupin book – of course – into Conan's hands, insisting for the detective to read it.

There were wound up protests on his side, obviously…but Kaito was able to get his way, as he usually did – with a form of torture. To Shinichi, torture was when Kaito pulled off annoying, innumerable pranks.

…there he was again, thinking about the thief. Shinichi shook his head back and forth, trying to rid all of his persistent thoughts about the magician.

Suddenly, the library window slipped open, and a person's head popped in. "I'm home!" the person exclaimed, climbing through the window.

Conan groaned, half-amused. "I told you to use the door, stupid."

Kuroba Kaito grinned manically. "You can't stop me," he taunted, a glint in his violet eyes.

With a sigh, Conan slapped his forehead, frustrated. "Of course – but that doesn't stop me from telling you. It's proper manners, after all."

"Well, don't be upset, tantei-kun," the magician breathed out, all of a sudden standing next to the boy. The thief swept a Sherlock Holmes book out of Conan's hand impatiently, saying, "So, did you miss me?"

Kaito kissed Conan on the forehead, which was the farthest he went when it came to kisses. "Well?" he purred.

Conan mumbled a few unintelligible words, trying to struggle with his senses. "…maybe a little," he admitted, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks.

"Very good, tantei-kun!" Kaito laughed. "Nice response."

"How come it took you so long?" Conan mumbled, not bothering to argue.

There was a sigh. "Ah, it was annoying. Hakuba kept on dogging me around like I was a common criminal, and Aoko was…" Kaito stopped unexpectedly, his steady flow of words cut off.

"What?" Conan asked attentively.

"Trying to ask me out on a date to Tropical Land, although she wasn't calling it one," Kaito confessed, averting his gaze away from Conan's.

Feeling a twinge of jealously and a pang in his heart, Conan said too interestedly, "What did you say?"

"That I was taken," the magician whispered embarrassedly.

Conan fell silent, knowing exactly who the thief was referring to. Kaito stumbled on, describing what had happened.

"Aoko demanded to know who, obviously. She was chasing me around with her mop and everything. It was annoying, really. She was practically in tears because I refused to tell her who. That girl's been chasing me all this time, I think – she's liked me for a while. Of course, she wouldn't admit it out loud." Kaito felt intensely guilty, remembering the depressed look on her face. "I think Hakuba thought I was lying, giving an excuse for my thieving business. But…"

Conan tugged the magician down, so he could stare face to face with Kaito. "Yeah, I know. Me too…I told Ran to give up on me."

"Oh," Kaito said, dumbstruck. "Shinichi, I…"

"Me too," Conan repeated again, solemnly. "Me too."

They both smiled at each other, recognizing what the other gave up just so they could be together. They were happy…

They were home.

But they both knew that perfect, everlasting happiness was unachievable, like Fate and Immortality.

There is always a time when good things must come to an end, just like everything else…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Sorry about the re-upload, guys. FF is messing with my format.


End file.
